


soulmates

by mygoldenfleece



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygoldenfleece/pseuds/mygoldenfleece
Summary: humanity has been blessed by nature. at first it was just five families. then the power explained beyond that. this is the tale between an heir and an uncommon magic user.author note: thank you for everything you give and all the compliments. happy seblaine week.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeblaineAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeblaineAddict/gifts).



At birth, babies we bestowed a powerful magic. This spell would save them from the evil spirits that freely wondered the world. Really, only the rich were able to afford this. Sebastian Smythe, being among the most powerful of witches and wizard families was granted this privilege. There were packages-- the baby would be able to learn magic, ward off evil, and even be granted with a timer for major events in their lifetime. Sebastian had three clocks on his wrist. One for when he would be granted the Smythe fortune, one for when he would hit his greatest achievement in his life, the last was for when he met his soul mate. These clocks would only show up 24 hours in wake of the event. 

Sebastian hardly cared for them. He figured that he would never meet a soul mate, and the other too would be later in his life whenever he was older. Today was different though; as he pulled on his shirt for prep school, sebastian noted his watch. His heart pounded as he read the timestamp of 5 hours. His eyes wandered to the clock. 7:36. Within the next five hours, Sebastian Smythe would meet his soul mate. 

‘Impossible.’ His thoughts tell him. He’s heard of that kind of magic being faulty-- however this was a bit ridiculous. ‘I’m in high school for saint’s sakes.’ Sebastian leaned into the mirror and grabbed a hold of his comb to brush back his hair. 

By the time Sebastian was sitting at the breakfast table, the thought was out of his mind. It was the same as always, his older sister was across from him while his younger sister was next to him. He felt Ella as she came up from behind. Next thing he heard was a thud on the ground and a smile curled onto the boy’s lips. 

“Sissy, look what I can do.” Said the Junior year boy. 

“Ugh!” She shouted as she got to her feet. “When did you learn deflection!” Her voice was high and whiny. 

“I don’t think that it’s deflection-- I think you just can’t throw a punch.” 

“Shut up Bassho--”

“Ellan Maria Smythe.”

The voice shook the trio to the chore; upon hearing it, the trio straightened up. Ella scrambled to her feet and went to the table while both Sebastian and Vivienne stood up. Color left their pale white skin as all six of their eyes shifted to the doorway of the breakfast table. There stood their worst nightmare: Arielle Bella Smythe, Sebastian’s grandmother. Sebastian blessed his choice to come to the breakfast table with his shirt tucked in. 

“Get yourself together young lady.” She stepped forward. Behind her was her son, Tristen Smythe and his wife Adrienne Smythe. Both of them had the same look at their children. Obviously, this was not a planned visit. “I would never expect that kind of language and action to be taken from the children of my son.” Her glare went to the side as if she were blaring it at her own son. 

Tristen pressed his lips together. 

“Then again, it does show a very brilliant advantage technique.” Her silver eyes drifted over to Sebastian. For the first time in his life, he watches the single right edge of the old woman’s lips curl and her jaw relax. It was the nearest thing he’d seen to resemble a smile. “Impressive Sebastian. I know that we can expect greatness from you.” 

There was a pause. Sebastian really wasn’t expecting this. “Thank you ma’am.” Sebastian finally responded. Obviously he was thrown off by the praise. 

“I hope that I’m not interrupting anything. I thought I would come to enjoy some tea.” Arielle moved to the end of the breakfast table. As she nears the seat at the head of the table, the chair moves graciously and eloquently. She stands for a moment above it and then takes her seat. At the same time, it comes underneath her. “Sebastian, please come sit here. Cadence on my left.” 

Sebastian watched his sister advance without hesitation. Sebastian followed after her. Ella simply stood at the end of the table opposite of their grandmother. 

Ella watched helplessly as her siblings took their spots. “Um… Grandma--”

“I prefer you take your breakfast elsewhere.” Her voice was cold and heartless. Her silver eyes went up and connected with Ella. 

The young girl at the end felt the temperature in the room drop. Sebastian sat petrified as his grandmother’s cold words. 

“Yes ma’am.” She stepped back. Sebastian could hear the hurt in her voice. 

“Come along darling.” Adrienne stepped forward to her youngest and took her shoulder. She whispered softly in her daughter’s ear. “I have your breakfast prepared in the kitchen. We’ll have breakfast at the bar.”

They left the room.

“Tristen, come join us.” Arielle demanded. 

Tristen sat down next to Cadance. His eyes shifted. It was a bit awkward. Obviously, Tristen’s seat was at the head of the table. Even whenever his mother was there, she would take a seat to his right. Even when she wasn’t sitting at the end, their grandmother still had the same air around them. 

Breakfast was served. Adrienne came in and set down all their meals and had tea on for Arielle. Adrienne attempted to ask Arielle if she wanted food, only to be waved away with some direct and rude comment. Arielle didn’t directly tell her to go away, however Adrienne acted like she did and didn’t come back.

There was silence at the table for a moment. The three of them ate with perfect pose and manners. 

“Sebastian. This Saturday is your eighteen birthday.” She mentioned.

Sebastian’s head turned. “Yes ma’am. It is ma’am.” 

“Are you excited?” There was something about his grandmother’s voice that was off. 

Sebastian knew this tone. It wasn’t because she was interested, that was for sure. “Um…” He stumbled. That was a mistake. He showed his weakness, his unsure state. “Yes ma’am.” 

She raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. Sebastian simply glanced down at his plate and continued to spread his butter. He asked as if he weren’t under her watchful eye. He took a bite of his toast. The air was heavy until his grandmother spoke again. 

“Are you having a celebration?” She asked. 

“Ahhh, no ma’am. I have a Lacrosse game this weekend and an exam on Monday, ma’am.” 

She looked Sebastian up and down. Her eyes bore into him. His heart pounded, however he kept his composure. He knew to keep himself posed and his brain locked. He knew that she was attempting to get inside his mind. 

Finally, she stopped her efforts. “You’re coming along to be a fine young man and a talented wizard. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a wizard under 18 be able to deflect without concentration. It makes my decision all that more appealing.” 

“Decision, ma’am?” Sebastian asked. He set his fork down and turned to her. 

“Yes, I would like to transfer the funds into your favor.” 

At the mention, Sebastian’s throat closed and his eyes went wide. Cadence dropped her fork. All the meanwhile, Tristen and Arielle kept calm.

“Sebastian-- do not lie to me.” Arielle said after a moment. “What else are you doing this weekend?” 

Sebastian blinked and then glanced down at his half eaten breakfast. “There is a show choir competition. On Sunday… ma’am.”

“Show choir?” She set her tea down. “Why would you join a show choir?” 

Sebastian stared at his food “My mom suggested that I join ma’am.” His eyes shifted to the side to get a glance at his grandmother. To try and get a read on her. All he got was her stern face. 

“I would suggest that you drop that immediately.” She tells him. “You need to focus on other things. You will be written into the Smythe fortune this weekend and you’ll need to partake in the ceremony.” 

“Yes ma’am.” This time, Sebastian didn’t look at his grandmother. His eyes went from his plate and traveled over to his father. 

For a moment they connected, Sebastian knew that his father would explain later. Sebastian shifted his focus. “Ma’am.” 

Arielle nodded. 

“My first period starts in twenty minutes ma’am. May I be dismissed?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

Sebastian took up and bowed. “Thank you ma’am.”

Once on campus, Sebastian let out a sign of deep relief. His hand went to his head as it started to swell. His grandmother was strong and it took everything he had to concentrate on keeping her out. Damn it. He didn’t expect that to drop. He felt tears come from his eyes and his shoulder barely holding up. He was growing weaker. That morning had sucked the energy right out of him. Unfortunately, he didn’t know if he could carry on the rest of his classes.

He turned out 10 minutes late to class. He stood at the door and bowed low to the professor and apologized. Luckily, this was the first time he’d been in the wrong. He went to his seat with a slap on the wrist. 

Class was more difficult than usual. That energy he used in the morning left him ran down. The cure was good ole fashion coffee. After his third period and before his warbler practice, Sebastian went to the cafeteria of the grand school. It was a bit out of the way, but he’d be on time. He knew. 

He walked straight up to the coffee maker and reached for a cup. Completely distracted, Sebastian didn’t notice as his hand grazed another boy’s hand. He stopped for a moment and glanced over.  
Two perfect hazel orbs floating in a sea of white. He felt his breath catch as his vision expanded out to view the whole face. Thick perfect eyebrows that curved around the most mystical eyes. Soft pink lips, parted so evenly. Strong cheekbones that gave a manly handsome shape. Black as night curls that fell perfectly and framed the most handsome face. 

Sebastian was too distracted to even notice the blinking zeros on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Had one told Blaine Anderson a year ago that he would be attending the world’s most prestigious school of magic, he’d roll his eyes at the unnecessary bullying he was getting. Even as he stepped off the train and corralled into a small group of other folk that he realized that this was happening. 

Blaine looked around; his eyes darted from face to face of the small group of students that he’d been riding on the train with. By the wild aura emitted from them, Blaine could tell that they’d felt exactly the same way. Excited, nervous, and terrified. The witch that stood at the top of the steps waved them over. They traveled in a pack to the steps where she was. 

“Hello.” She greeted. Her face was friendly and light. 

A sweet scent engulfed the students as they stood there. Blaine’s heart lightened and his body warmed as he felt the same sensation as if he walked into the kitchen while the oven was on. In his mind, he could see himself standing in front of the range and staring down through the fogged window. Steaming from the oven was a warm picture perfect pie; releasing a perfected aroma of strawberries and salt. With a snap of his fingers, the pie transferred from the oven to the stove top. The scent of the pretzel crust became stronger that it was out of the oven. His hand pushed forward to wave away the bubbling heat. 

“Welcome to the Dalton Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Elisabeth Woodland. ” The woman’s voice broke the fantasy. 

However, the nervous and scared energy that Blaine felt before had melted into almost nothing. He recognized instantly that the witch had casted a calming ora. One so powerful that it caused illusions of a happier place. Blaine stared up in awe of their teacher. He looked around to see that the others had broken of the spell as well. 

“Here, you will be molded into fine young boys and girls and carry on a lineage of knowledge that has been passed on by the greatest witches and wizards of the ages. Here in the school, you will learn to control magic and utilize it. By your Senior year, you will choose your specialization and move on to your college of choice, should they choose you and you choose them.” She nodded. “Please follow me, we will start with a tour of the school then we will show you to your first classes.” 

They started their journey to the grand halls of Dalton Academy; the architecture rivaled that of some of the grandest churches in the world. Marble based white columns supported the 100 ft ceilings. Along the long main hall, there were two wings it separated into. As they walked down, the hallway, multiple portals opened up and students stepped through them. Some of them followed after the tour group while others headed the opposite way.

Woodland turned around to face the five students. “Welcome to the main corridor. This is where we hold our main ceremonies. If needed, you may always find yourself back in this place if you ever get lost. Simple clap three times and you will gain yourself a portal to the main hall way. As you can also see, some students will use this as an easier mode of transportation around the school. There are portals that also go out to the fields, however those require special keys. Most of the time, students will just walk to the outer fields. Follow along with me-- the wing to the east…” 

Everything was overwhelming. Even as Woodland held her calming aura over the group, Blaine couldn’t focus as he looked around at students in the hallway. Some had books floating behind them, others were carrying what looked to be 50 pound bags on their backs as if it were a mere two pounds, and Blaine even spotted a student playing a harp without touching the strings. 

Very loosely, Blaine had committed everything to memory. A lot of the information was followed by other points and Blaine found it after a while to keep up. Plus, there were always other students around that he was able to observe if he got stuck. Blaine moved along with the group and watched the world around him. 

As they came to the end, the woman stepped to the room. “Now, to show you to your classrooms. I believe this is the only Junior we have-- may I have a Mr. Anderson?” 

Blaine snapped his attention over to the woman and stepped forward. She reached out her hand kindly. Blaine reached out to shake the witch’s hand. 

“Good luck Mr. Anderson.” She tells the man as she holds out her hand. “The rest of you, please stay here and I will introduce Blaine to his homeroom teacher.” 

The two of them entered the room. They stood at the front of the room. Woodland stood on her tiptoes in front of the large lecture hall. “Ahh! Madam Portus.” Woodland waved at a lady. 

The woman stood on the third tier of the lecture hall; five feet three inches and wide thick glasses. She came down the stairs quickly. Her little peppy voice could be heard from afar. “Oh! Hello Madam Woodland!” It was clear she was no older than 23. She jumped to where she was right in front of him. 

While in range, Blaine could feel her excited energetic aura. His eyes went wide as he was blasted with an invisible wind that was the energy from the orb she carried. 

Woodland started “This is--” 

“Mr. Anderson!” Portus grabbed a hold of Blaine’s hand and violently shook it. “Hello! I’ve read so much about you! I’ve heard that you can--” She turned to a whisper. “Read people’s auras!” She squealed. “So talented. I cannot believe I have the honor of having you in my class!” 

Blaine’s eyes widened as she grasped her hand and shook it quickly. Blaine could barely keep up, his arms turned jelly by the time she was done. 

“I have a seat just for you!” She cheered as he swung her arm out to an empty seat. She guided Blaine over. Her words moved so fast as she grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him along. “Oh Mr. Anderson-- you’re absolutely going to love it here! Actually, do you like it here? You just got here right? Isn’t it amazing! I’ve been here since I was--” 

Blaine simply nodded along in a friendly manner. Even though he felt as if there was a ball of wind bouncing around excitedly, he felt that it was calming to watch and feel. He sat down and turned to his teacher. She continued to ramble on until somebody called her name. 

“Okay Mr. Anderson! I’m going to go now, please enjoy the class!” She cheers as she bounces off. 

After she left, Blaine looked around the room. There, he could see the air around people. Colors emitted from people. He could see bright purples, blues, greens, faded auras that barely emitted from them, and even mixes of colors. Blaine leaned onto his cheek and watched as people walked in. One after the other. Sometimes, people would walk in with a friend and their colors would be the same. As they separated, a wide variety of colors would emit from them. When they joined up with other people, their colors would mend together and emit the same color as they’re friend or they would make completely new colors. There was a bit of excitement as Blaine came in mix with people. 

“Hey.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and forced his head over. His brown eyes landed on the young mane in front of him. 

“Hello.” Blaine greeted. 

“I haven’t seen you around before. My name is Kurt Hummel.” 

“Oh, hello Hummel. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

The two shook hands. 

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Kurt commented. “Are you the Undercommon that is joining us today?” Kurt moved to sit down next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. I didn’t realize that people knew.”

“Actually, I just know things. Sometimes it’s random, sometimes if I concentrate really hard on something, then I get this vision and that’s it. Like I know that you were watching people because you could read their senses.” Kurt smiled brightly as if this were a large achievement. 

“That’s really cool.” Blaine said with a spirited spark. “That’s just amazing, I’ve never really been surrounded by so much… of this you know!” 

“So you were born with your abilities?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I guess you can say that. My brother studied a little bit of it, but never really got off the ground. What about you?”

“Born with it obviously.” Kurt answered as he took out a book from his book back. Blaine noted that Kurt could barely even get the book out, however the bag hardly looked more than half full. 

“So… is the rumor true though? That everybody here is born with it?” Blaine asked as he started to set himself up for class. 

“No, there are people here who had to study or transfer some power from another power source.” Kurt explained. “However, if I were anybody who wasn’t born with it-- I would keep it on the down low. There are some really snotty people here.” As he said the last line, his voice hushed and his eyes shifted to a spot in the front of the room. The chair he looked at particularly was empty, but then it roamed to some of the teenagers that surrounded it. 

From what Blaine could see, there were five seats in the front of the classroom. Rather than being on a tier like the rounded desk he was currently at, it was a study wooden desk with lavish chairs. Comparatively, it looked a bit more comfy than what Blaine currently sat on. 

“Why are those different?” Blaine asked. 

At the question, Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a vocal sound of distaste. “Well, they’re the top students in the class.” He tells Blaine. “But we all know that it’s because they’re paid seats. As much as they gush about fairly disturbing grades around here, all the best students in the class end up being a part of the council’s children. Obviously because the teachers don’t want to be responsible for failing their children. This year, we have two of them-- hair of the Claringtons and the Smythe. You know about the Claringtons and the Smythe’s right?” His voice was hushed. 

Blaine blinked and then nodded. His head dipped so that he was closer to Kurt to hear him. “Yeah…” He answered. “I’m actually from the West Coast next to Clarington University.” 

From the hallway, a gray clouded mist started to insert itself into the room. Blaine watched as it got thicker and thicker. It’s great power started to kill off any of the mist around it. In the moment, Blaine’s heart pounded violently in his chest. He’d never experienced such a radiance before. 

Then it’s source came into view. A stern hard faced student walked in. Blaine recognized him instantly from photos and other social media. That strong chiseled jaw matched that of his father. Those green eyes had the intensity of his aura, strong black smoke that made it more and more difficult to see. It’s foggy haze started to overcome those around him. Student’s own aura would start to turn black and match the intensity. Others would completely burn out and fizzle. 

“That’s Hunter Clarington.” Kurt pointed out. “Second in the class. At least for right now. He and Smythe have been fighting for tooth and nail now for as long as I’ve known them.” 

Class started right on time. Right off the bat, Madam Portus shut down the bright windows and threw on the projector without the use of manual labor. The marker behind her lifted in the air and started to write as she spoke. Blaine scrambled with his work. He was a bit distracted by the fog that Hunter emitted. He attempted to ignore it and suppress the ability, however it was no use. So he went by ear. 

Ten minutes in, Blaine caught his break. The fog in the room died and there was a pause in the lecture. Blaine took this moment to catch up and write everything down from the first part. He didn’t know what he did, but the point was he could concentrate in the class. 

“Do you need help getting to your next class?” Kurt asked when Portus stopped talking. 

Blaine was just cleaning up his supplies. “Oh, that would be really nice Kurt, thank you.” Blaine said as he pointed at his next class. All the way there, Kurt rambled on about students in the hallway. Really, Blaine couldn’t remember half of the things that came from Kurt. But he followed along anyway with the male. Personally, he was impressed with Kurt’s intuition that came from his magic. He never thought that magic would be utilized in such a way. 

They got to the next class. There, Blaine saw more and more of his classmates. This time, more people came up to him and shook his hand.

Somebody had even leaned over and took a dramatic whiff. “Ahh, yes. Mr. Anderson.” His voice congested. “I am smelling large amounts of poaceae and cosmos bipinnaus-- you live in a very grand house I’m thinkin?” He asked. “Also, I can see your shirt has some pollen on it, let me take a sample. I don’t travel much in my condition.”

“Hey Artie.” Kurt greeted. Kurt leaned over to Blaine and introduced the young man. “He’s obsessed with nature and other things.” 

Blaine looked down at the boy in the wheelchair and smiled at it. “It’s nice to meet you Artie.” Blaine reaches for a handshake. Artie emitted a nice ocean blue. When he smiled, it was like a calm sea floated around Artie. 

“Yo Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you. Welcome welcome. This is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang.”

The sweet girl that stood behind his wheelchair reached out and shook Blaine’s hand. “Hello.” Her voice was timid and her aura had a sweet pastel yellow. 

The next couple of classes were wonderful. Blaine was mesmerized by the energy that was around him. While he didn’t have his tour guide with him, Blaine found his way on his own. Even though he was enjoying his glasses, he was appreciative of lunch hour. In the great hall, there were rows and rows of tables with students scattered about. 

Some were deep in their work while others were chatting excitedly with their friends. Blaine looked around and watched as people interacted with each other. He found himself a seat and sat down. To him, there was always fun in people watching. As he watched this one particular girl magically fold a paper, Kurt came right up too him. 

“Hey. This seat isn’t taken isn’t it?” His smile was wide. Behind him were others. 

“Oh yeah!” He said excitedly as he looked at the other’s behind him. Blaine stood up to greet them.

Santana Lopez-- hot burning red as if on fire, and a name he recognized from the top ranks of the school. Quinn Fabray, red however velvet and silky, also at the top of the ranks. Lastly, Finn Hudson. He didn’t recognize his name, however Finn’s blue aura was calming. 

They all sat down and before ten minutes, they were laughing and Mr. Anderson finally became Blaine. 

“So Blainers--” Santana started. “Getting tired yet? You look like you’re pretty much spent.” 

“I have to be honest-- this requires so much energy.” Blaine told them. “I’ve never actually done magic for more than a couple of hours a day.” 

“There is coffee over by the main lunch line.” Quinn’s voice was as silky as her red emittance. “You should go get some before lunch is over.” 

“You’re right, thanks so much.” Blaine stood up. “I need to go take care of my business anyway. I’ll catch up with you Quinn.” With that, Blaine went for his potty break. 

As he came out of the bathrooms, he scanned the floor for the coffee. Once he spotted it, Blaine made a b-line for it. As he neared, he could smell the sweet bitter scent. His mind focused, causing the air to clear up as he neared the coffee. His hand reached out for a cup. 

He hadn’t even seen it coming. Typically, he could watch for the cloudy mist that people released; however his hand graced the pinkie of another person and slipped in under his. Blaine looked up. “--Oh, I’m sorry.” Blaine turned his head and glanced up to see the light green sea eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an explosion of color. A deep black starry night surrounded a splash of bright colors. Fans of orange, blues, greens and reds bursted out of the boy’s body. There was never another who looked like this to Blaine. It was as if the universe had stuck itself within one person. In time, Blaine was completely frozen to the splatter of art that was the tall handsome man in front of him. 

“Excuse me.” Said the man’s velvet voice.

Blaine gasped as the whole ora was sucked back on into the man. Everything he just saw disappeared and nothing surrounded him. No trace of there being an ora. He stepped back to get a bigger picture, but there was nothing. Just one Sebastian Smythe.

“Oh, right um… excuse me.” Blaine said slowly.

“What’s your caffeine this afternoon?” Sebastian asked as he grabbed a hold of the cup and flipped it under the coffee thermos. “You look like your first day has been exhausting.” He started to fill the cup.

“Coffee.” Blaine grabbed his own empty cup. “Oh yeah, it’s been good. Does everybody know about the new kids at the school?”

“No, you look new.” Sebastian said as he filled the cup up and stepped to the side for a little bit of cream and sugar. “I would remember a beautiful face like yours if I got to seeing it every day..”

Heat rose in Blaine’s cheeks and brought on a clear flush. “O-o-oh.” He stammers out; resisting the urge to buckle.

There was a warmth that filled his body from the pit of his stomach, as if he just consumed a piping hot gulp of coffee. Blaine nearly ran into Sebastian to get the cream and sugar. Sebastian stood there, holding out the cup of coffee that he’d just doctored. “Here, this is for you.” Sebastian winked at Blaine. “Two creams and a packet of sugar. I take mine black.” 

With wide eyes, Blaine looked at the cup of coffee and took it before handing over the one he just poured. “Um… thank you-- but how…?”

“You look like you like a bit of cream in your coffee.” Sebastian answered as he took a sip of the block coffee. “Have a good day killer.” With that, Sebastian turned around and walked away. 

Blaine’s heart pounded as he watched Sebastian. His mouth hung open as his eyes attempted to search for the ora that was there. He'd never met something who could hide themselves from Blaine. At least somebody his age. His body shook as he longed to see Sebastian’s ora again. His power strained to reach out and grab Sebastian as he disappeared off to his class. 

“Blaine! Blaine!” 

He gasped as somebody had grabbed a hold of his shoulder. The coffee spilt slightly on the lip as he was whipped around. 

“Are you okay? Ugh, I knew that the minute he walked up to you that he was gonna do something to you.“ It was Kurt. 

“Um… what?” Blaine asked, a look of confusion set on his face. 

“Whatever Smythe told you-- forget it. He’s rude and insulting to everybody and not in the Santana fun way.” 

“But--”

“Come on, we’re gonna miss our next class.” Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine’s hand and started to drag him along. 

When they got to the large lecture hall, Blaine had barely even been able to get his thoughts in order. His eyes shifted around the room to get a good look before following Kurt. He realized that he’d neglected his coffee and was now getting lukewarm in his hands. Blaine took a sip of it and realized that it was indeed scorching hot to the point where he nearly dropped it. However, the sweet taste of the coffee left his realizing that sebastian had gotten it correct. 

He looked down at it and widened his eyes at the words he saw on the lid. 

Sebastian Smythe: Satin Forest-- 65 98 25 6300

Instantly, Blaine pulled out a piece of paper and wrote it down. Excited, Blaine had just gotten his first address. Afterward, he spent the glass staring at the neat little handwriting. He felt his heart warm as he thought about the young man. He found himself imagining that galaxy surrounding him. 

Soon, Blaine was in limbo between concentrating on his school work and thinking of one Sebastian Smythe.

Last class of the day: painting. This was the most enjoyable and natural of them all. The colors attracted themselves to Blaine. They floated on over and mixed themselves as Blaine imagined what it was going to spread across the canvas today. He glanced up to watch the teacher work for a moment before advancing himself. 

The paint spread easy in balloon shapes across the paper. First, he started with that blackened starry night, then moved to the nebula colors on the inside. As his mind pictured it, Blaine padded it to the paper. By the end of the hour, Blaine was done with what he saw earlier. Though he hardly felt that his vision of the galaxy had been tainted and unworthy of his day’s experience. 

With a smile on his face, Blaine walked out of the art room. His teacher was so engulfed in Blaine’s painting. How naturally the stars sparkled and the colors mixed so brilliantly and grew. 

“I’ve never had a student with such talents” Commented Ms. Sputter. “You’ll go very far as an artist Mr. Anderson. Keep up the good work.” 

Blaine walked down the hallway. It was much emptier now-- that all regular classes had ended. Now, he was left to explore the world of magic. His eyes bounced back and forth between rooms, some of them looked as if they were filled to the brim with water or with some goopy substance. Other rooms glowed brightly of neon colors or were completely blacked out. He peeked into the window of one blacked out window, thinking that nobody was inside. Then he saw white outlines of what looked like other witches and wizards. 

Amazed, Blaine stared and didn’t even realize when the teacher had spotted him and came stomping to the door. Blaine stepped back as the teacher grabbed a hold of the door and swung it open. It missed Blaine by inches. 

“What?” The teacher came up to Blaine’s shoulder and his voice had that of a raven’s crow. “You don’t need to be here. You weren’t sent here by any other teacher, you--”

In the moment, Blaine became frightened. Scarlet red fiery bursts came out of the man-- something Blaine only knew came from those who’d been angered. “Oh- I-” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Whiten.” A hand came to Blaine’s back. “Seems somebody forgot where rehearsal was.”

Blaine paused and looked up to see those green orbs once again. He looked back at Whiten-- the man’s ora had calmed from it’s fiery rage. Still though, it held some green flicker flames. Blaine thinks that the man naturally had anger issues. 

“Well, if you knew where the classes were, you’d be better off. Do the murkies not have navigation?” His sneer was rude and aweful; Blaine watched as Whiten’s aura reached out. Its flames crawled forward, wanting to absorb Blaine within them. However, once they got to a certain point, the flames struck what looked like an invisible circle around them. 

“Sir, we will see to it that he understands how to utilize it. For now, I’ll be here for him. How about you go back inside.” Sebastian suggested. 

“Yes, I will.” The teacher turned his back and closed the door to go inside. 

Sebastian looked at Blaine. “Come on-- let’s not hang out around here.” He put his hand in his pocket and started to walk. As they walked, Sebastian cooly started to explain things. He pointed out rooms as they walked past them.

“This is Ms. Alex’s room-- she’s a sweetheart. Teaches magic literature and knowledge absorption. Her class has books coming out of the ceiling-- quite literally. Sometimes when she’s a bit moody, the book will come to slap you in the face if you’re not paying attention. This is Madam Joshua, she teaches cat anatomy along with the fusion with nature. It’s more of a specialist class for furries. There is Ms. Murray, the music study teacher. You’ll like her room, even more, you’ll love her room. You play guitar right?” 

“How did you know?”

He shrugged off the question. “Here, come on. You’ll love it.”

Sebastian was right, Blaine absolutely loved it. Through the large window, Blaine could see dancing music notes. Their presence was like an air ghost that formed and went away. Colors on the walls were low and wavy. Matched with the ghostly notes and the colors was the sweet melody of an ensemble of stringed instruments-- cellos, violens, harps, and violas. Their movement was calmed and mesmerizing. Blaine could hear the mellow deep tones that flowed with the colors. Then the sea like colors started to turn as the music turned louder and louder. It’s levels raised to the top of the room as the music hit it’s full volume and thrashed violently with the sudden turned music. 

Blaine smiled widely as he approved the door and nearly pressed his nose to it. From behind, Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s shoulder and pulled him away to open the door. They stepped in and Blaine could see the wall where it was. 

“This is--- just absolutely incredible.” Blaine whispered. 

Next, they met the teacher. Sebastian spoke smoothly to the teacher-- his words weren’t like before. With Whiten, Sebastian was direct and more commanding. Here, Sebastian was relaxed and held a smile on his face.

“Blaine plays guitar.”

Ms. Murray gasped. “You do! Oh, I have one of those, please come here.” She raced to the back. 

It was then did Blaine even realize that the thing that she was playing wasn’t connected to what Blaine was used to. While everything had strings attached to them-- they were contourted in ways that Blaine didn’t think would be possible. He also noted that there were only three players-- meanwhile, there were dozens of instruments in front of them. They talked excitedly amongst themselves while their teacher was away. 

“This is the string trio.” Sebastian started. “I can tell that you like music, have you considered joining a band or maybe even a show choir? With those callouses, I think they could make this the string quartet.” 

Blaine blinked and nodded. “Yeah-- show choir?” He tilted his head. 

“Yes, there is the Warblers, the trouble tones, and then New Directions here.”

Murray came back with the guitar and Blaine perked up. So, Blaine joined in and Sebastien went to the piano that one of the students had. Together, they joined in with the others. It turned out Ms. Murray had the most expensive abilities with music. Blaine picked it up as her aura danced with the students and how she would enjoy watching her students play. Afterward, she asked Blaine if he’d like to join. 

“Even if you don’t want to join-- Sebastian here makes his guest appericates. And you’re of course welcome.” 

“Thank you so much Ms. Murray. I’ll have to see-- get used to being around and stuff.” 

“Completely understand. You have a good day.” Her voice was cheerful and loving.

Sebastian and Blaine were off. “Thanks.” Blaine said as they walked away from Ms. Murray. “That was just… really fun.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it?” Sebastian smiled at Blaine. “It’s about time for my lacrosse practice-- but maybe we could get together sometimes. Send me a M.O.W?” 

“Um…”

“Messenger on Wings. You know-- that’s what you do with the addresses?” 

“Oh, yeah, right… I… That’s how I got my letter… I-” Blaine stumbled. 

“You’re alright Killer. I can’t wait to hear from you.” And like that, Sebastian Smythe was gone. 

Blaine was left to go back to the dorms. It wasn’t until that moment had he realized that he’d completely forgotten he was supposed to meet his new roommate. Clapping three times, Blaine noted the portal that opened up a couple of feet from him. He walked through it and out the doors to get to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

There were five families that owned 75% of the magical power leaned to the humans. But the most important were the Smythe’s and the Sander’s. These two families were often locked in an inner battle of who was going to get the most power. The last generation, power had slipped in favor of the Smythes and they were slowly starting to gain more power than any other magical family. Sebastian’s grandmother was to thank for this. She’s master her methods of manipulation, mind control, and various other psychological warfare. What came as the worst nightmare is that not everybody fully understood her capabilities. 

Most of her abilities weren’t inherited as she passed them along. At least by her children. But once she laid eyes on Sebastian, she knew of the young boy’s potential. Seeing how he developed only confirmed that Sebastian would be the next powerhouse of Smythe's vast fortune. So she attempted to train Sebastian through the year. Demanding that Sebastian would be exposed to advanced magic at a young age. This devastated Sebastian’s mother. She fought her hardest to keep her son from falling into the depths. 

Often, she would coddle Sebastian and coo over him like an overbearing mother. His sisters saw it mostly as favoritism and didn’t help that his grandmother showed the same pattern. Constantly, Ella and Vivienne were pushed out of the circle whenever their grandmother was around and Sebastian was enclosed in it. Arielle thought she had control over Sebastian at a young age and able to mold his mind. 

That was until Sebastian learned to hide himself from his grandmother. A talent that nobody before had accomplished. Not only was Sebastian’s thoughts covered, he was immune to every weapon his grandmother had. Suggestions that she’d made were laced and infused with her true intentions; making Sebastian’s mind clear to make decisions. Even manipulation tactics to mold a situation without the use of magic had no effect on him. And the harder she’s attempted to string Sebastian in, the stronger and stronger he got. 

To top it all off, by the time Sebastian was a teenager, Sebastian had the ability to clear other’s minds too. Sebastian had become the ultimate defense against his own grandmother; the woman who begged to have somebody worthy of her. Turns out, she created her biggest counter. She hoped with coming time that she would be able to over power her grandson and take back what was supposed to hers. A true heir to the Smythe throne.

Weeks within his meet with Blaine, Sebastian spent a lot of time with the MOW. There was not a single minute of his free time where he wasn’t obsessed with the long going chat with Blaine. It started off with heys and turned into paragraph long conversations. Nothing Sebastian had ever discussed with Blaine had left his head in anyway. 

With the overhead of his grandmother, Sebastian didn’t feel like he could keep a diary of any sort. Friends were hard to come by. All of his peers were intimidated by Sebastian’s social status. Others would project jealousy through vicious acts against Sebastian through verbal attacks or even sometimes physical harassment. However, Sebastian knew how he could probe minds without anybody knowing. A talent that only his grandmother possessed until recently.   
When he made eye contact with Blaine, all he could think about was a bright colored sun ray. While Sebastian had seen excitement written in many minds, this one was different. It was like all the little puppies of the word came sprinting up and giving big kisses. Or maybe it was like sinking your naked body into a steaming hot tub, filled with soapy bubbles and a perfect glass of wine waiting for you on the side. Or may it was that moment that you finally made your first goal of a game and you look up to see the proud look on the coach’s face. Whatever it was, Sebastian couldn’t describe that moment that he had with Blaine. All day he spent thinking about Blaine.

Finally, Sebastian did it. Sebastian sent the question that he’d been longing to ask since he met Blaine. “Will you go out with me?” 

“Absolutely. Maybe this Saturday? After your lacrosse game?” 

“Meet me in the locker rooms.” 

Saturday came and the plan was in motion. The game was against a large rival team of the school’s: McKinnley High School. And Sebastian was set up to play the best game of his life. Sebastian had scored 20 goals-- unheard off as a high school player. Some argued that because the Smythe’s were known mind readers, that it was unfair. Sebastian combated their arguments with ‘sorry, i can’t understand the minds of idiots, therefore i wouldn’t really have an advantage if I did.” 

After the game, the coach dismissed the team with a large smile on his face and an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “We’re going to the playoffs!” He announced it to the team and everybody cheered. Blaine sat in the back of the room, smiling as everybody hugged and cheered. 

Once everybody cleared, Blaine found Sebastian. Sebastian could feel the nervous energy. Meanwhile, Blaine felt the surrounding excitement and was lost in a fog of orange haze.

“Hey--- you did really well.” Blaine’s voice was shaky. 

Sebastian smiled up at Blaine. “I did. Thank you. And I do agree, helmet hair is the sexiest. I fully consent to going to the showers.” His smile turned into a smirk and he winked at Blaine. 

The horny teenage boy flushed intensely as he realized that what he read about Sebastian was true. That’s how the boy knew how to make Blaine’s favorite coffee and that Blaine knew how to play the guitar and faced singing. It also explained how Blaine wasn’t able to see Sebastian’s ora-- because Sebastian knew how to block people from seeing him. 

“There is no shame.” Sebastian told the other. Sebastian leaned over to whisper into Blaine’s ear. “I’m here to get down for ya.” 

The musk of sweat entered Blaine’s nose and caused his whole body to twitch. He let out a breath when he realized that he hadn’t been breathing. Everybody around them seems to disappear, or at least he hoped so since his uncontrollable hormones started to make him noticeable. 

Sebastian licked his lips and put away his gear. He took Blaine’s hand and led the man though to the showers. Thank god that most of the guys had cleared out that game. This was courtesy of Sebastian-- considering he had projected his powers to convince them they were needed elsewhere. Once behind the wall, Sebastian had pushed Blaine gently to the wall and kissed the younger man’s lips.

Somehow, Blaine wasn’t shy with Sebastian. Something had convinced Blaine that he’d seen the most of the other than anybody ever did. And it was something that he wanted to see everyday. All around the school, Sebastian would lead Blaine off so that they had peace and quiet. Sometimes they would sit and hold hands. Other times they would make out and touch each other. Then there was the occasion that they both felt horny and would be solved with a quick handie or a blowjob. 

The trick was though-- nobody ever saw them. There was a discussion after the first time that it would be best if they weren’t open about their relationship, per Sebastian’s request. It wasn’t really clear to Blaine why. Maybe it was because Blaine was a Murkie-- a term he realized to have some of the worst connotation to it. Anybody who was born in the underlinks-- they were Murkies. Murking up the chosen families. And Sebastian was one of the purest families. 

There was something Blaine couldn’t quite figure out about Sebastian though-- some days, Sebastian would be off. There wasn’t a way for Blaine to tell by his ora. Usually whenever somebody was in a bad mood, they would emit a certain color. Blaine still hadn’t gotten to see Sebastian the same way as before, however seeing the man’s face was enough for Blaine to know that something was… not right. 

Those days, they’d hardly see each other. In fact, Sebastian went to lengths to avoid contact with him. They continued their conversations through the MOW per usual, but Blaine often craved Sebastian’s presence. It was intoxicating.

Blaine started off the day with a MOW to Sebastian. It was the boldest one he’d ever sent to him. “Hey, you want to come to my dorm room?” Once sent, Blaine felt like it was silly. Something typically of a school boy his age. However, Blaine really wanted Sebastian to come see his dorm room and to just… hang out. Five minutes passed and Sebastian hadn’t answered. Blaine quickly tack onto the message. “If you want too, you don’t have to. It’s kind of small and we can choose somewhere else…” 

A minute later, Sebastian responded. “Room 492 right? Because I’ve been dreaming about what is hidden behind that door.” 

There was a giddy moment for Blaine. He started to bounce in his seat, panting once he saw it. He forgotten that he was right in the middle of a piece that he was working on with the now string quartet. Ms. Murray chortled as Blaine stood up. 

“Mr. Anderson, I appreciate that you’re happy, but can you save your excitement for after the piece?” She asked politely. 

“Yes ma’am.” Blaine sat down. “Sorry.” He flushed as he felt all eyes on him as he picked up his guitar again. 

The next night, Blaine had fished through his food to prepare something of substance for Sebastian. Treats, snacks, some sandwiches, and various other foods that Blaine thought was suitable for the other. For some reason, Blaine really wanted Sebastian to be happy with his dorm. 

There was a knock on the door and then the door opened. Sebastian poked his head in. “Hey killer.” Sebastian greeted as he stepped into the room with two coffees in his hand. Excited, Blaine stepped forward and reached for the coffees. At the last moment, Sebastian pulled them away and leaned over. Blaine giggled like a little school girl and pressed his lips genuinely to Sebastian’s. Their lips hung there for a moment-- just feeling each other’s lips. 

The two took a seat on the small couch and Sebastian reached forward for a little sandwich. “How cute. Is there anything you can’t ball up into a ray of sunshine.” Sebastian face Blaine and made sure that Blaine watched him eat the little triangle. “How was your test?” 

Blaine knew that Sebastian knew the answer. Yet, Sebastian wanted to hear Blaine’s voice and how the other felt. At least he thinks that Sebastian knows the answer. Less and less does Sebastian seem to read Blaine’s mind and more and more does Sebastian ask him questions. He doesn’t understand why-- however he didn’t complain about it.

“I think I did well.” Blaine starts off. “There was one question that tripped me up. But I think I can get an A if I did it well enough. My brain hurt a lot after it. Conjugations are going to be the death of me.”

“You have Ms. Jugg right? Damn woman knows how to light a fire under you, that’s for sure.” Literally. During Blaine’s answer, Sebastian had slipped his hand into Blaine’s lap. He squeezed his thigh as a way of comfort.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, she’s tough. But really nice. She invited me to come eat lunch in her office. She made me these little rice balls. It felt just like home.”

There was a pause. “Home-- what was that like for you?” 

“Oh um, well nothing like here. In fact, I think my little dorm room is actually bigger than my actual bedroom-- but it’s really cozy. In the morning I would wake up, go straight through my bathroom and out to the kitchen and my mom would be cooking eggs. Then I used to get rice and sausage for breakfast. I tried to cut the sausages like my mom does, but I’m not as good.” Blaine pointed at the little squid looking sausages that Blaine had set on a plate. 

On cue, Sebastian reached forward curiously and grabbed one. He put it to his lips and ate one of the tips off. “If I had gotten these for lunch everyday, I might have gone hungry all day since I would eat them once I got it.” Sebastian said as he continued to eat the rest of it. Blaine laughed along. Together, the swapped stories of home. 

Eventually, Blaine guided Sebastian into his room. It didn’t take long for the two to lock lips. Very gently, Sebastian had shedded off both their blazers and set them aside. Sebastian straddles Blaine and starts to unbutton Blaine’s shirt. 

That is when it finally happened. A dark fog started to emit from Sebastian’s personal. The nebula slowly flowed out of his body and those deep colors drifted and emerged to form into the black fog. Blaine’s heart lurched as that same pattern from before started to form. Burst of blues, greens, purples, and reds came sprouting around in undetectable patterns. Little tiny speckles, none like Blaine had ever seen from anybody ora, scattered the sky in random patterns. He’d barely even realized that Sebastian leaned over him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Blaine whispered. 

“It’s nothing to cry about baby.” Sebastian responded. 

His long digit had rubbed a soft wet spot on Blaine’s face. He’d didn’t even realized that he had let out a tear. Very gently, Sebastian wiggled himself between Blaine and pushed his lips on Blaine’s. 

The night passed by in the foggy haze of Sebastian’s ora. There was something about the way it filled the air that made Blaine high off the mere contact of it. Blaine formed into Sebastian’s body, keeping his legs tightly around Sebastian’s thin waist and following the older man’s rhythm. Afterward, they fell asleep in Blaine’s small twin bed, tangled in with each other. 

Morning came and Blaine was kissed awake. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with those sweet lips and crystal emerald eyes. It was all real. Everything between him and Sebastian was very real. The one single thing that validated it the most was that Blaine could still see that same galaxy that surrounded Sebastian. 

“I need to get back home-- mom is gonna be pretty mad. I promise that I would always at least come home before 5.” Sebastian licked his lips. “I didn’t want to be insensitive to you.” He kissed Blaine’s hands. 

Blaine nodded. Sebastian dressed and Blaine joined him outside to see him off. Just as they were holding hands, the door to Blaine’s door flung open and in came Kurt Hummel. There he stood, dumbfounded staring at the couple in front of him. Once Kurt saw the two of them, Sebastian’s ora shut down and the room was only filled from the mauve ora from Kurt Hummel.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine expected Sebastian to drop their hands. However, they were strong. Sebastian looked at Kurt once and then back at Blaine. He leaned over and whispered in Blaine’s ear before moving around a shocked Kurt. For some reason, Kurt just stood there stunned for a moment before he could speak. 

“What is going on here?” He asked breathlessly as the scene sunk in. 

“We’ve kind of been dating…” Blaine explained to his best friend. Though, there was a part of him that felt a bit bad. Kurt had been nothing but kind to him since he’d come. Now, it was a bit of a betray to their friendship. 

“Been dating?” Kurt sat on one hip and crossed his arms. There was a look of disgust on his face as he said this. Obviously Kurt didn’t approve of this. “What are you thinking? You know that the Smythe family is…” He took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Sebastian is dangerous. There is a reason why he doesn’t have friends. Two years ago, a kid said to be his friend didn’t show up to school one day.”

Blaine’s look went from one to anger to one of confusion. Sebastian had never mentioned that he grew close to somebody before. In fact, Blaine would swore that nestled into the deep conversations that he’s had with Sebastian, he’s gotten a sense of loneliness. It made Blaine realize in that moment that Sebastian had never mentioned friends before. Of course he’s watched Sebastian joke around with his fellow Warblers or the other lacrosse players-- but… what about lunches or classrooms? Sebastian always took a seat by himself. 

“It’s not like that.” Blaine attempted to defend. “Sebastian isn’t… he isn’t like that, what do you think he’ll cook me in some stew or something?” 

“Blaine I don’t think you understand, but we never heard from that kid ever again. Ugh-- Tuba! That was his name. He’d been Sebastian’s pal since we were younger. Then one day, Tuba doesn’t come to school and we never hear from him again. Then again, the Smythes have the power to make anybody disappear. And as somebody from the uncommons, you shouldn’t be messing around with them!” 

Blaine clinched his jaw-- angry with Kurt that he would dare tell Blaine was to do. He was perfectly able to make these decisions on his own accord. Plus, it all sounded like some ghost story. Was Kurt really suggesting that Sebastian would have anything to do with the disappearance of some boy that Blaine had never heard of? Absolutely not. Especially when there was evidence now that Sebastian had made Blaine exclusive. Sebastian told him everything… right? 

Heated and panting, Blaine’s anger expanded as the fog of his own ora started to pour into the room. Kurt blinked and looked around; not used to this kind of magic. He stepped back as he realized that he’d reached a threshold with Blaine. He looked back at Blaine, still angry. After a moment, Kurt turned around and exited the room. Blaine let a breathe out and the ora flattened and disappeared. It was the first time he’d seen his own ora. While he was pissed about Kurt’s audacity to attempt to control him, he was a bit impressed by his own wrath. 

Blaine had discovered himself to be as black as the night. Something that matched Sebastian’s own ora. He wondered if this is what it was like to meet somebody… compatible. Thinking back on his own life now, Blaine had often seen happy couples to have the same type of ora. Even if they were imbalanced (in a fight), they would flame out in their own unique color. If they were on the verge of a divorce, then Blaine would know due to their complete mismatch in oras. 

Over the past year he’s been at Dalton, Blaine has learned miles about his power. He had been confused that not all ora lined up perfectly. It would depend on the color, it’s depths, and the shape. Moods would affect them as well. He’s met people in deep stupers-- right before an exam or a big game, and after the event, they’d come out as bright and normal as ever. He’d studied his abilities through Kurt, Santana, and Quinn and their stresses during the school year. 

That day, Blaine made an attempt to avoid Kurt. When it came to lunch, Blaine sat with his fellow quartet players. However, he hardly paid attention to them. Instead, he kept his eye out for Sebastian. All he wanted to know now was where Sebastian even sat. 

Lunch almost passed until Blaine caught a glimpse of Sebastian walking in through the door and walking over to the coffee table. That was when he heard Sebastian’s voice loud and clear in his mind. 

“Do you want one?” He asked. 

Blaine jumped in his seat as he looked around then back at the coffee table. There Sebastian stood at the other end of the hall, yet it sounded like it was right in his ear. 

“It’s okay love, it’s weird at first. Just come on over.”

Blaine looked down at his untouched lunch and wrapped it up. He said goodbye to the quartet and walked over to Sebastian. There, the young man was ready with the perfect cup of coffee. Sebastian leaned over and put his soft lips on Blaine’s cheek. From behind, he heard a bit of a gasp. Blaine could feel the vibes from the ora-- it’s shocked. 

“How are you?” Sebastian asked as they walked slowly through the lunch room. Eyes fell on them.

“I’m good. Just uhh… you know.” Blaine breathed under his breath. He felt the vibes from around the room.

Slowly, students started to turn away from them as they passed. “What’s the matter? Last night was too far under the stars.”

“No, it’s not that…” Blaine said softly. “It was great… I mean… it was better than great. I don’t think that even describes it but... ”

Sebastian reached out to take Blaine’s hand. Blaine’s body stiffened as he felt Sebastian’s long digits fold into his hands so perfectly within his. “But?” Sebastian asked. 

“I um… I… um…” Blaine stumbled. 

Sebastian laughed before he tugged him away to one of their little corners. Once they sat down, Sebastian looped his arm around Blaine’s waist and brought him close. Blaine mended into the long lanky body beneath him. His heart leapt as he felt Sebastian’s fingers play with Blaine’s curly bouncy hair. Together, they sat there for a while. Even as the time passed for class, it just felt right. 

This became regular. They’d find their spots. Fun make out times melted into cuddling sessions. Though, sometimes, Sebastian would hope onto the train of a fun make out session. Blaine wouldn’t mind it at all. He found himself sometimes craving Sebastian a lot more. Every time, Sebastian was around to quench his thirst. 

One day, Sebastian had taken another turn. Somewhere Blaine hadn’t even known was allowed. Passing by a sign, he learned that he most certainly wasn’t allowed. How convenient that the librarian would turn her head once Blaine and Sebastian were near. They followed a path up the tower and too a little room. 

“This isn’t anything special. Just kids would fight over it and somebody got pushed off the tower once.” Sebastian told Blaine as they came to the top. 

Blaine looked out between the gaps of stone of the castle pillar-like tower. He gasped at the sight of Dalton below. From there, he could see the vast courtyard that stretched all the way to the sport fields and even the forest beyond Dalton academy. “This is incredible.” Blaine huffed as he put his palms on the edge of the stone and leaned over.

He looked behind him to see Sebastian pull out a lunch box. Now Blaine knew where Sebastian went during his lunches. Yet, he had to wonder if anybody else came up here with him. Or had Blaine been the first that Sebastian had invited to lunch. Blaine joined Sebastian. 

A couple of bites in, Sebastian started to release himself again. Ever since that one night, Sebastian had been doing it more and more. If there were in the hallways, Blaine’s complete visual was blocked by the strength of Sebastian’s essence. Today, Sebastian hadn’t held himself back. The whole tower was engulfed in the deep richness of Sebastian’s ora. Wrapped in it’s warmth, Blaine didn’t want it to be any different. 

“I mean what’s the big deal about Switzerland anyway?” Blaine laughs after Sebastian tells a story. 

“I don’t know-- but the flag is a big plus.” Sebastian dropped. 

The statement made Blaine almost choke on his food. While it was dad jokish, he hadn’t expected it all. He felt his bones shake as the laughter bubbled and became uncontrollable. Sebastian joined in. 

One moment, Blaine tilted his head back laughing out loud, without a care in the world. At the furthest point back he opened his eyes and leaned forward. Sebastian’s face was close to it. This scene wasn’t unusual. Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine returned the kiss. Rather than digging into each other’s mouths, they just held each other’s lips. A solid moment of peace where they just hung there. Respecting the peace and the small touch of love. 

The moment before was heavenly, and made the sharp knife that hit Blaine much more painful. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Right in front of them stood a woman with a blare of anger in her eyes. 

“No! Stop!” It was Sebastian’s voice.

Confused, Blaine looked over to see Sebastian’s hand hovering there. His eyes widened, complete shock overcame his face. The black cloud that surrounded them was gone and Sebastian’s skin was growing paler. Blaine watched as Sebastian’s body collapsed over. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine cried as he attempted to catch Sebastian’s limp body. 

As Sebastian hit the floor, his body started to convulse. It twitched abnormally as if there were something wiggling inside of it. His eyes were still wide from before as his chest pumped with the best of his head. His arms and legs flail about in random patterns that they almost knocked Blaine over. 

“STOP IT!” Blaine screamed. His own voice horse and crying. “STOP IT PLEASE! WHATEVER IT IS, STOP IT.” 

Yet, when Blaine turned to look at the older woman, she just stood there. 

“Who are you?” She said-- as if there wasn’t a student on the floor, rolling around in a violent fit. 

“What are you doing to him?! Stop it!” Blaine’s voice came out in an unrecognizable shrill. 

He looked back at Sebastian, tears blurring his vision. He realized that blood was now spilling from Sebastian’s hands since he’d been hitting them against the floor. Blaine threw himself onto Sebastian and attempted to control the fit. His breathing became heavy as he clung to Sebastian’s skinny body. His hand wrapped around Sebastian’s head to keep it from hitting anything. All the while, he sobbed louder and louder. “Please stop it! Please stop it!” 

Until it finally did. Sebastian’s body lay still on the ground. His head turned over and his eyes wide. Blaine panted, his face buried in Sebastian’s chest. He pushed himself up to look at the still body beneath him. 

“Sebastian? Sebastian!” Blaine looked into Sebastian’s glassy eyes. He saw nothing within them. None of the life Sebastian ever possessed before. “No.. no… please…” The panic attack that Blaine was having before started to magnify as his mind came to the horrible reality of what is happening. 

Just as if the last minutes didn’t happen, Sebastian blinked. Blaine could barely see it through his own blurred vision. 

“Sebastian?” Voice quacking. “Sebastian are you okay?”

Sebastian’s body slowly rose as he pushed off the ground. Blaine moved his own body, now realizing that he’d been on top of Sebastian. 

There was a silent moment. Sebastian’s eyes were wide and… different. Something wasn’t correct. Sebastian took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. Each one was fast as the other. 

“Get away from me.” Sebastian’s voice was weak, shaky, and whiney. Nothing like the velvet silk that Blaine was used to. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed as he rolled away and bolted for the door. 

It was then Blaine realized the woman had left. 

Where she went? It wasn’t important. Blaine followed after Sebastian, screaming and shouting for him. When they got to the bottom, Sebastian smashed through the door and threw the library. 

“Stop!” Blaine shouted. 

Sebastian did and Blaine stopped too. They stood across from each other-- a square off. Blaine could feel it. Sebastian wasn’t showing his ora-- but he could feel something off. Students were looking at them, bewildered with the scene that was going on. 

Books floated up and out of their bookshelves. Blaine hardly noted them. His focus on Sebastian. He stepped forward with his hands spread out wide. Yet with the step forward, Sebastian shook and took three steps back. 

“Sebastian-- please, I’m not going to hur--” He barely got through the sentence before the books started to fall. 

Chaos then broke out as a scream emitted through the room. Blaine didn’t feel it, however several students around his dropped to the floor and covered their ears. Some of them couldn’t handle it and passed out instantly. Paper shred out of the books and flopped onto books, but they all seemed to bounce off Blaine with no issues. However, they attacked students violently, leaving deep cuts and nearly killing some of them. 

Blaine spirinted through the chaos. He’d never seen this before. But he knew Sebastian was doing this. While he’d never seen Sebastian’s power for himself, he knew that it wasn’t beyond his abilities. Blaine got through the flying paper, he looked around. He caught students running and papers flying everywhere. Blaine followed the chaos. 

Once outside the library, there was a whirlwind of book bags and objects. Some student were caught in it all. Teachers frantically attempting to find the source. Blaine realized everything was bouncing from him. As a water fountain flew toward a girl, Blaine leaped in front of her. Just like that it bounced off of him and to the floor. 

Blaine found a teacher helping to stop the chaos, Ms. Sanders. He shouted at her over the mess. “Ma’am! Ms. Sanders! It’s Sebastian! Something is wrong with him!” 

“What happened!” She screamed back as she casted her hand out to deflect a book. 

“I don’t know! We were in the tower than this woman came and he was having a fit! I don’t understand!” He shouted. 

“Well do the best we can! Don’t worry, go find a place to hide!” She instructed. 

Blaine didn’t follow her orders. Instead he went forward. He followed it all to the courtyard. Now more teacher were aware of the squirming and the source. Blaine made sure to step in front of other about to be impacted by the storm. It took several teachers and the dean take down Sebastian. Even then he was thrashing around like a scared puppy dog that was being hunted. He’d manage to bring a teacher nose with the slap of his hand and able to fling another one with a push of a hand. Blaine had never seen this kind of power, even by those that displayed tremendous heroic acts on TV. Sebastien was a hurricane and nobody knew how to stop him. 

It took the elite to take Sebastian down and several of what they would call superheroes known as the reapers. Finally somebody was able to take Sebastian out. A dart flew threw the storm and hit in the neck. As his body fell over, the storm went down with him. But even limit from the tranquil, Sebastian still had a bubble up. One that people attempted to penetrate. 

Blaine had held a student stand up as he realized the circle of forces around sebastians body. He ran up and pushed through him. They were about to pull Blaine back as he put a hand through the bubble. The man let him go and easily, Blaine faded through as if nothing was there. He went to Sebastian and kneeled over to him. Blaine put a finger to his head and took in a deep breathe. On his exhale, the bubble faded and the armed forces stepped closer to the two.


	6. Chapter 6

After everything was settled and Sebastian was taken away, the dean had held an assembly. The school would be closed for the rest of the semester. Blaine noted that the dean seemed a bit more scattered than usual. While his voice did seem to calm the students, there was a bit of uncertainty that Blaine picked up on. On stage, Blaine could see that his ora was misted and drifting over the stage.

Rumors were flying around about what happened but none of them seemed true. Blaine was sitting among some friends in the lunch room only to be spoken over every time he attempted to speak. He’d never received this type of treatment from his peers and he was really confused as to why it was happening. 

Half the school had been blown to bits. Sebastian destroyed the library; every book was shredded and used as deadly weapons. Students walked away with scratches and bruises while others were hospitalized with broken limbs or more serious gashes. It was luck that nobody had been killed during the event. 

There were other questions swirling around in Blaine’s brain too. Who was that woman that he saw? What was she doing there? How did she escape Blaine’s knowledge and where did she go afterward? Was she responsible for Sebastian’s current state? And most importantly, where was Sebastian Smythe now? He wanted these answers. Yet, he didn’t know who to ask about it. Even Kurt and his closest friends seemed to shove him off and start talking about something else. 

By the end of the week, the school was entirely convinced it was just a storm. Blaine knew it wasn’t really a good idea to run around saying Sebastian did it. However, he knew that something was completely wrong with this. Some students clearly saw Sebastian’s action, yet somehow they told everybody they only saw the eye of the storm. Even when the dean walked around telling everybody of what happened. Or at least what he thought happened. Yet that didn’t make sense-- he was there and saw Blaine walk straight through Sebastian’s protective bubble. 

Blaine was left with no choice but to pack up at the end of the week. He had no clue what to do. That was until the day he left and he spotted the Dean seeing away students. Blaine thought he would have a chat with the man to get to the bottom of it. 

“Excuse me! Mr. Wallace!” He called. 

The man turned around, face aged with a hearty mustache and wrinkles around his eyes and cheeks. 

“Ahh, Mr. Anderson.” His voice was deep and full of sorrow. “I’m glad that you made it out unharmed.”

There was a confused look on his face. But he went on. Hopefully he’d be able to get an answer. He started with the top priority. “Um sir, I was hoping that… you knew about what happened with Sebastian? You know after they took him?”

Mr. Wallace tilted his head. “From what I remember Sebastian wasn’t feeling too well… he went home that day.” 

Shack riddled Blaine’s face. What did he mean that Sebastian wasn’t at school. His heart pounded. His mouth opened to say something, but then he was interrupted. 

“Ah, hello Ms. Smythe.” Mr. Wallace said as he glanced up. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Blaine turned around. And once he connected eyes with the woman, he knew that she wasn’t there to speak to Mr. Wallace. She tilted her head ever so slightly to beacon Blaine to come and he did. She turned around and walked. Together they went to the lot of the school and she slipped inside a car. Blaine followed her. 

“Ms. Smythe-“

“Shhhh…” she snaps. “She is listening.” 

Blaine stumbled. “What?” His voice dropped to a stunned whisper. 

“You know who I’m talking about.” She said. “Just be quiet. Don’t worry about your things. We’re going to see my son.”

The ride was silent. After a while, Blaine was uncomfortable. Blaine attempted to talk, but then he was hushed. Finally they pulled up to a gate and Ms. Smythe let out an exhale. Once over the threshold of the gates, she spoke. “Tell me everything.” She demanded. 

Blaine didn’t know where to begin. He started with Sebastian and him dating. He wasn’t sure what all she knew. He skipped over some details like the naughty actions they had done in the hallways and the night that Sebastian had spent in his dorm. Blaine explained in great detail the day that he and Sebastian shared lunch in the tower. Once he was finished, she turned away. 

“That bitch.” She mumbled under her breath. 

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Blaine asked. His voice was begging. 

She blinked and then turned to Blaine. “He must have protected you. You have his charm on you. I think that she attacked you and Sebastian must have taken every bit of protection off of you. She wasn't happy with him. He’s resisted her for so long. For years she’s been angry that she couldn’t use her tools in our home. But Sebastian overcame her games and power. She found out and I guess she took it out on him.”

Blaine was struck. All this time and Blaine didn’t know what was going on. He knew nothing about the mechanics of the Smythe family. All he knew was that the Smythe were rich and had power beyond imagination. In the time following Kurt’s discovery, he’d told Blaine several times that he had no business with Sebastian. Kurt ranted on and on by Sebastian’s manipulative personality and his family’s extreme anti-commoner ideas, but Blaine never thought any of it to be true. It seemed like his ignorance was bigger than he imagined. 

By this time they pulled up to the front of the hospital and were sitting inside the car. He looked up at Ms. Smythe. So many questions were evolving and he didn’t know where to start. 

“Ma’am—“

“I wish we met differently. I knew that Sebastian... had met somebody. He was… so happy. When he came home, he was jumpy and giddy. I was hoping that one day he’d have the confidence to bring you home. Without fear of her dropping in for surprise visits. But it was so difficult to even move in that house. I’m sorry.” She leaned over and sobbed. “I’m so sorry. It’s been so hard with her around. My son forgoes the dorms just so he can come home and make sure the family is safe. My brave son is now in the hospital. Driven insane by her. He took everything off of him to protect you. I can feel that beautiful charm that he carries on you and I just can’t handle myself.”

Her voice was convoluted with tears. Blaine wrapped his arms around her. It was then did he realize that she was tiny; Paper thin and boney. She turned her body and hugged Blaine hard. She buried her face in his shoulder and took a handful of Blaine shirt. They sat for a moment and held each other. 

After she gathered herself, they got out of the car and went inside. Instead of being directed to the front desk, they were told to go to the holding rooms. After passing the first few doors, Blaine could tell that these were for the high threat patients. The ground shook as people would ram the walls or attempt to bust through the windows with whatever magic they possessed. Even though Blaine could tell that their screams would normally shatter the windows and doors, the rooms held their form. 

Blaine and Adrienne walked up to the end of the hall. There was a hollow scream that came from a room. It was completely lit up with a wide window to see into. The scream became louder and more violent as both of them approached the window. From aways, he knew it was Sebastian. However, his curiosity and fear brought him closer. Even standing right in front of the room, Blaine attempted to convince himself that this wasn’t happening. 

There Sebastian was, screaming and fighting against the restraints. His voice was hoarse. It seemed like he should’ve stopped hours ago, but something kept him going. His body thrashed against the bed. It bended sideways as Sebastian attempted to unhinge it from the ground it was bolted too. His skinny body was strapped down but it looked as though he managed to loosen them; though it was at great risk of breaking the bones in his body. Blaine couldn’t bare to look at the man's eyes. What was once beautiful green emeralds were now red and bloodshot from the horrors he was seeing. 

At the scene, Blaine coughed. He started crying. Before he knew it, he’s knees went out. He held out his hand so he wouldn’t hit the window. Very slowly, he put his back against the window and sunk to the floor. 

What happened? How did it happen? If only he wasn’t so ignorant of the magic world. He chose to ignore it-- everything. Per usual, he was just always amazed by everything. Growing up, magic had always been a blessing. Now he realized that it was also a dangerous weapon. 

Adrienna kneeled down beside Blaine and took the boy in her arms. 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“No, my love-- it is okay.” She cooed. 

The voice sounded so familiar-- like velvet; smooth and rich in texture. As she wrapped her arms tighter around Blaine, it was as if a blanket was weaving its way through Blaine and clutching Blaine tightly. Blaine could feel his emotions starting to fade into a calm state. He was now able to think more clearly. His mind was starting to collect the fact. He looked at Adrienne and told her his thoughts. 

Together, they went through it. 

In school, Blaine was taught how to make things levitate without touching them and brew potions that can heal broken bones in seconds. However, he is now learning that there is magic beyond school, things that would just have to be… known. One of those things-- his ability to sense oras. Now he was learning that this was a distant form of the power that the Smythe family had: mind control, mind reading, and everything in between. Sebastian is-- was a master at it.

“Sebastian turned 18 just before the school year. And Arielle had changed the will-- she would give Sebastian full control of the Smythe fortunate three months after he turned eighteen. In order to achieve this, Sebastian had to sit on her good side-- open his mind to her thoughts and convince her that he would continue the legacy. She knew that Tristen wanted to go beyond it and attempt to open up the magic of the five families to more people. He knew that people like you would be popping up. And unless we open ourselves up, we’d suffer if there was a rise. Tristen knew that even with our power that we could never survive a revolution. 

Sebastian fooled her. He is so clever. Once the contract had gone through, Sebastian immediately turned it over to Tristen and me. And she just found out. She must have been so angry when he turned it over. But it was his decision. And she had no control.” Adrienne explained. “His grandmother is a cruel woman. She’d spent her whole life attempting to only make sure that those who were of noble blood would be able to practice the art of magic. She had gone to some schools and swayed some student who showed magical promise that they no longer had powers or she would ensure restriction on the admission of students like you into the school. She would manipulate the head master and several high council members that there is no need for the expansion of magic and that we should only have a select few enter the school.”

Blaine listened carefully and looked back at Sebastian. All this time, the other had been undergoing a political war and he never even knew about it. In fact, he never really even knew that his presence was such an issue. Sebastian had always treated him like he’d belonged. Though he does remember back to some moment when others would look at him funny or give him the side eye as he walked past. He felt the tears in his eyes dry. 

“She can’t hear us here.” Adrienne explained. “Every hospital has a strict policy. Plus they have discovered the charms to combat against powerful magic so that somebody can find safe haven here in the hospitals.” 

It was all too overwhelming. For the longest time he’d never imagine that magic was weaponized in this manner. While he was growing up, Blaine had used his abilities to aid his peers. He took in a deep breath as lhe heard and piercing scream from Sebastian. The two of them stood up and looked into the wide window. It seemed a doctor had entered the room and was attempting to treat him. Together they stared into the window, helpless at the current state.


	7. Chapter 7

Life had gone on as if nothing had happened. Sebastian had destroyed the school and there were no repercussions of it from anybody. Not for him, nor the woman responsible. For Blaine though, he visited the hospital often to watch Sebastian. 

However, every time he or Sebastian’s mother visited, Sebastian would melt into a fit. His screams would return and he would violently tackled to the ground. He’d blown up at least three rooms and injured several doctors and patients. Blaine was concerned, however the doctors always encouraged him to come back. So he did. 

At first, Sebastian would talk a lot to the doctors. With an insane rock, Sebastian would repeat facts over and over. 

“My name is Sebastian Smythe. I am the son of Tristen and Adrienne Smythe.” His eyes would be wild and wide and his hair would stick out in every direction. He found comfort in his long arms folded around his body and his legs would be firmly planted on the seat which he was crouched in. “I go to Dalton Academy. I am on the honor roll and on the deans list.” These things were no longer true. Blaine knows that Sebastian’s records had been wiped completely from the school. It was like he never existed to anybody other than his family. 

Over time though, Sebastian became more and more mute and he was getting more and more to be himself. Eventually, Sebastian had accepted and recognized his mother again. He allowed her to cut his hair. After they shared a meal together, she went to see Blaine in his world. Blaine remembers clearly, seeing the woman on his family’s house door step. 

She was different than she usually was. Normally, she was dressed in lavish clothes and dolled up with highlighting make up. That night, she stood before Blaine with her body covered in what looked like a full body cloak with a thick pair of boots on her feet. 

“Hello Blaine.” Her voice was shaken. Her eyes were puffy and red, though this wasn’t an unusual sight for Blaine. Every time she saw Sebastian, she would break down. “I am going to go away for a little while.” 

Blaine was thrown off by the obscure mysterious actions. He swallowed as he thought about what to say. “Is… everything okay?” His own voice was hoarse and also shaking. He didn’t understand what was happening. Somehow, there was nothing surrounding her. He couldn’t read anything from her ora or her face. 

“Blaine, it hasn’t been okay for a long time.” She answered. “But I wanted to come here and beg you… that you keep seeing him. Please… You’re the only hope for getting him better. I know you are. He’s in there Blaine. I can see him getting better and I know you can too.” 

She’d been right. While they were in school, Sebastian was the only person who could choose moments that Blaine could see his ora. He realized now that it’s because his power was an extension of Sebastian’s abilities. Now that he understood this, he worked with Sebastian’s sister to refine some edges. Every time Blaine went to the hospital, he could see Sebastian’s ora. Sebastian was no longer protecting himself, which opened him up.

Initially, it was black. Nothing like the nebula that Blaine originally witnessed. Slowly and steadily, Blaine could start to make out the center and clouds of colors. Blaine knew that Sebastian was gaining it all back. It took a long time, but he was getting there. 

Blaine blinked, feeling a tear on his cheek. “When will you be back?” Blaine asked. 

“I don’t know.” She answered. “I just have to go.” She pulled up her hood and turned around. Blaine didn’t know what to do, so he simply watched as she walked away.

This was nine months ago. 

Blaine kept his promise. Finally, the day came when Sebastian had no longer melted into a fit. Though, whenever Blaine would come, he would transport himself back into his room and shut the door. The first time that Sebastian had displayed any magical ability other than a heightened sense. 

This proved to be hell for the doctors. At least for the first couple of weeks. Like a brand new magic user, Sebastian would test his abilities. They would attempt to lock him in an anti magic room. Unfortunately, they weren’t strong enough to contain a blood descendant of an original magic user. 

One day Blaine came into the hospital. Once he stepped into the doors, he felt the air stiff and full of hasty excitement. Sandra, a nurse that took care of Sebastian, came rushing out. 

“Blaine! Blaine.” She cried. “Sebastian is gone! We haven’t been able to find him since this morning.”

His heart leapt out of his chest. There was concern that Sebastian would be able to escape easily from the hospital. It looked like Sebastian had now become aware of this. 

“Where is he! Where was he last seen?” Blaine’s adrenaline kicked in. “He likes the forest right? Maybe he’d out there?” 

“We checked, maybe he went further into the forest.” Sandra said. 

“Let’s go.” Blaine turned on his heel and went with Sandra outside. 

“I had just gotten here when they said that. I checked all downstairs and stuff like that. Sometimes he goes down there but we haven’t been able to find him.” 

They spirinted for the forest. In the back of Blaine’s mind, he spoke to himself. “Sebastian, please be okay. Sebastian please come back…” 

After heading half a mile into the forest, Sandra’s phone rang and she picked it up. “Hello? Yes… Yes... Yes.. okay, we’re on our way back…” She hung up. “Blaine…”

“They found him?” He asked. “I can see.” Blaine had already turned on his heels. He spotted the galaxy that was surrounding the hospital. 

Once Sandra figured it out, Blaine had broken out into a run back to the hospital. He felt his body practically flying. Rocks and bumps in the road, Blaine flew over in his haste. He’d even stepped directly on a curb, but his body had recovered with no issue. 

He stepped right in and flung the door open. He panted heavily as he stepped into the lobby. There, he saw Sebastian sitting perfectly straight in a chair. A nurse was knelt down next to him. 

“Hello Sebastian…” Her voice was quiet and soft, meant to coo and calm. “Would you like to come take a shower?”

“No.” His stare was vacant and his voice was stiff. “I have to wait for somebody to come back…”

Blaine noted that he was covered in dirt and leaves. His hair even had a branch sticking out of it and his gown had what looked like a mud line above his waist. Very slowly, he stepped into the room and Sebastian turned to see him. Blaine stopped.

His heart lunged into his throat as he took in those beautiful green eyes for the first time in so long. Sebastian’s body radiated deep colored clouds. Greens, purple, blues, and every color Blaine could imagine. The galaxy clouds swarmed and folded into a white center at Sebastian’s stomach; it was as if a star was sitting there, shining and drawing in every mass in space. He could feel a warm flood into the room as the ora crept toward him. It wrapped around him like a fire’s glow on a cold winter evening. Somehow, Blaine knew that the old Sebastian he knew was sitting in front of him.

Guards and nurses gathered. Even though Sebastian and Blaine were calm, they couldn’t feel the extension. To them, Sebastian could flip like before. But Sebastian simply stood up. “I’m ready for my shower.” He turned toward the rooms and he started to walk toward it. They wore a look of confusion as she followed after him. 

Blaine looked at the front desk and then went to sign in.

“Can we talk outside in ten minutes.”

Blaine dropped the pencil and looked around. It was Sebastian’s voice, yet the man was nowhere near him. He looked at the front desk woman and tilted his head. “Um… did you say something?” He asked her. 

She shook her head. “You know, it’s not good to be hearing voices.” She giggled at the joke. 

“Oh yeah…” Blaine went back to the form.

“In your head love.” Sebastian's voice perked up again and Blaine understood what was happening. 

“Sure, okay… yeah… i can meet you… i forgot you can do this. Did you asked for permission?”

“I can convince them. If not, I can just meet you at the gate. I haven’t figured out how to transport out of here…” He explained. 

“We should probably tell them first…” Blaine chuckled. He realized he’d been frozen in place for a moment and he really looked crazy. Quickly, he filled out the form. “Let’s just let them know. You gave everybody a scare.” 

“... You were always a goodie two shoes.” 

Then he heard Sebastian’s light laugh. 

Once he heard that small light chuckle, Blaine started to laugh too. He couldn’t help it. He looked crazy, just laughing. He knew it. But hearing Sebastian again was magic to his ears. 

Lunch came and Sebastian was waiting in the lobby. There, he wore plain jeans and a tshirt. It’d been a long time since Sebastian had worn something other than a hospital gown. He stood up when Blaine entered. In his hands, he held a sketchbook. He walked over to Blaine and gave him a hug. 

Suddenly, they snapped to the local lake.. Blaine’s heart pounded as he realized what happened. “Oh… Please warn me before you do that…”

“My doctors said they wanted me to show you my drawings.” Sebastian said. “I don’t think they’re that good… but in order to get released, I’ll listen to them. By the way, I’m fine. You don’t need to be worried about me.” 

“Oh yeah… okay…. I would love to see your drawings.” 

“I know what happened. And I remember everything. I got to the outside of the hospital and I was able to teleport to the school. Looks like it’s gonna be rebuilt by the end of the year…” Sebastian opened his sketchbook and handed it over to Blaine. “Then I went home. Dad, Ella, and Cadence were surprised. Mom wasn’t there. They found out how to put up enchantments against my grandmother… so they’re safe. Looks like my mom put those same charms on your house. I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Oh wow…” Blaine said. “My house is safe? Wait… what?” 

“Yeah, I think my mom did that before she left. I couldn’t find your house for a moment. It looks like my mom is a bit stronger than before. Even I can’t find her.” Sebastian’s eyes glossed over the page. The sketchbook hovered in the air and Sebastian was drawing casually on it. 

Blaine really didn’t know what to say. It seemed that Sebastian had been busy while he was exploring his powers and what’s outside of the hospital. He wondered how much the hospital actually knew about Sebastian’s adventures. 

“They don’t. I accidentally got caught in some anti magic storm, so I was late getting back this morning.” Sebastian spoke suddenly. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” Blaine snapped. “You could get hurt. Also a lot of people were worried about you. I was worried about you.” 

“Thank you for the concern, but I can assure that I’m fine.” 

Frustration breathed out of Blaine’s body. A smile came on his face. He remembered his time before the event with Sebastian. It all felt so familiar to him, he settled into this thought. 

“You think we can go back to that?” Sebastian asked. “I know it seems like forever ago, but I love you. And I want to spend my life with you.”

“I… love you too.” Blaine laughed as he looked over at Sebastian. A smile on his face. 

Sebastian looked up from his sketch and smiled back. He reached for Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “After I get out, I need to go home and get some money. Afterward, I need to find my mom. I think I know where she went, but… I’m going to need to get a bit stronger before I go.” 

“What do you think happened to your mom?” 

“She went back to her home. I think that she became a vampire.”

“A… vampire?” Blaine looked over at him. 

“Yes. And I know how to confirm it. But I need a bit more strength before I see my grandmother. She’ll be able to tell me.” 

“Wait Sebastian… you can’t go back there.” Worry riddle Blaine’s voice.

“I can actually. My grandmother was weakened. She’ll no longer be a threat. There is no need to worry. I’ve been in the hospital for more than two years now… I need to get my revenge my love. You should go to school and focus on getting a degree. You have a beautiful gift and you can help a lot of people.” 

Blaine nodded. There was truth to Sebastian’s words. He turned his head. “You thought about this a lot…” 

“That is… if you would wait for me.” Sebastian asked. 

“Of course Sebastian…. I will wait for you.” 

Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s hand and leaned over. Their lips met and hung there. Blaine could felt his body being held again by the same man who showed him much of the magical world. Sebastian moved closer to Blaine and Blaine relaxed into Sebastian’s lap. There, Sebastian opened up his sketchbook and started to talk to Blaine through the drawings. Even though Blaine was unsettled about Sebastian’s future, he felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everybody who has kept up with me to this point. Life got a little bit busy and I couldn't add on to this. I apologize again for all the wordiness and the grammar errors, however there is a reason why I didn't go get a degree in english. I hope you enjoy and I hope that I can serve as good entertainment for the future. <3


End file.
